Unexpected Love
by The Blue Winged Angel
Summary: Stormfur hadn't expected to fall in love with her but it was a pleasant experience all the same. One-shot, one-sided Stormfur/Squirrelpaw.


**A/N: I felt like writing fluff, so I did, although for an unusual pairing lol. And then, I decided to post it to Fanfiction for some reason. Beware, really stupid fluff written somewhere around midnight is up ahead.**

**Also it takes place while the six... journeying cats were, like, journeying. So. Yeah.**

Stormfur blinked his eyes open, and as usual sat up and glanced around, feeling his paws slide on the dewy grass. And as usual the grassy field he had slept in seemed to last forever, with only a few trees popping up here and there, along with a few of the creatures Crowpaw had said were called 'sheep' and 'horses' and 'cows.'

Unusually, though, when he turned to his right, he saw a copse of trees not too far off. Stormfur stretched. Certainly those trees would make for good hunting, as long as they decided to hunt before they set off today.

When his stomach growled, Stormfur made an executive decision to hunt a little. But he didn't know much about forest hunting. He glanced around at his companions. Feathertail didn't know much about forest hunting either. Neither did Crowpaw, although the dark gray apprentice would certainly never admit it. And as for Tawnypelt, well, although Stormfur knew she probably knew at least a little about forest hunting, the sarcastic she-cat was rarely nice to any cat except her brother, and didn't ever seem eager about spending time with Stormfur. He'd decided that she didn't mean it personally, she was just sort of unfriendly. Some cats were like that. So that left the ThunderClanners- Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. Brambleclaw was nice enough, if a little detached at times. Stormfur liked him, but in a sort of hey-I-know-who-you-are sort of way, not a we're-best-friends way.

And then there was Squirrelpaw. She had a quick wit and a fierce, sarcastic tongue, but she was funny, and courageous, and determined, and beautiful. When he looked at her, Stormfur felt a sort of fluttering feeling in his chest, and his body felt sort of shaky. Yes, he'd wake her- she usually got up early anyhow, and he'd certainly appreciate the company.

Stormfur got up and walked over to where Squirrelpaw slept, her small ginger flank moving up and down as she breathed. He gently prodded her. "Squirrelpaw," he said quietly. "Would you like to come and hunt with me?"

Squirrelpaw yawned, opened her eyes, and looked at him. "'Course, dummy," she said. "Gimme a minute to really wake up." She stretched, and Stormfur sat back. He couldn't help but admire her lithe body. Then Stormfur realized what he was thinking about, and he blushed a little under his fur.

Squirrelpaw got up and started for the copse. "Come on, slowpoke," she said.

"You're the slowpoke," Stormfur replied, smiling.

"Race you to those trees?" Squirrelpaw said, gesturing towards the copse. There was a blissful mirth in her eyes, like she was laughing at a great joke. Stormfur nodded, and both he and Squirrelpaw crouched down, preparing to run. "Three," Squirrelpaw said. "Two... One!"

Stormfur leapt from his crouching position and raced toward the copse. Squirrelpaw was just behind him, laughing and racing at top speed. Glancing back at her, Stormfur slowed- just a little. She pulled ahead of him, and they burst into the copse. Then the two young cats collapsed on each other, laughing.

"You're fun," Squirrelpaw said, sitting up. "And a good friend."

Stormfur sat up as well. Squirrelpaw's eyes were like emeralds. Glittering. He'd met Sandstorm once, who everyone said Squirrelpaw got her eyes once, but Sandstorm's eyes hadn't been nearly this bright or this... green.

Without thinking, Stormfur leaned forward a little and licked Squirrelpaw's cheek. He blushed under his fur, and saw Squirrelpaw doing the same.

"Well, this is kind of awkward," Squirrelpaw said.

Stormfur instantly felt bad. Squirrelpaw either didn't like _any _cat in that way yet, or she didn't like him in that way. Either way, he'd just put her in a really uncomfortable place. Great."Uh... sorry," he said. "Ignore that."

Squirrelpaw flicked her tail. "Well... I guess we'd better hunt now."

"Yeah," Stormfur said. They both headed further into the trees. As he walked, Stormfur thought to himself, _I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw. I don't want to ever hurt you or put you in a bad place or an uncomfortable position or anything. And if that means staying away from you, so be it._

But even as he thought this, he hoped that one day, she might just notice him.

**A/N: Someone really needs to teach me how to write endings.**


End file.
